


RIP Mr Fish

by thewiselittleowl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cosplay, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiselittleowl/pseuds/thewiselittleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel and Alois are spending the night together before comic con, when Alois, being a total klutz, manages to destroy half of his boyfriends bedroom. Probably not in the way that you're thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RIP Mr Fish

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Mr Fish  
> Alois x Ciel
> 
> (This story is based on true events, when my friend was getting into Alois cosplay, she tripped over and hit her head on my shelf. She knocked the shelf over, spilt my fish tank on my card board dragon figurines I had pieced together, and when trying to rescue the fish from under my bed, she accidentally placed one of my weights on it. How the hell the fish survived, we have no idea, but luckily our Ciel cosplayer found it. This fish survived for another year, but died the night before comic con, when my friends stayed over to get ready in Black Butler cosplay. We've never let her forget it. I have changed parts of the story, like cutting out a third person, making them romantically involved, and obviously changing the cosplays. This fic is dedicated to Gabby and Corné. RIP Mr Fish, there is no way in hell Gabby will ever forget you.)

"Ciel, I think we should try on our costumes. Just in case we need to make any repairs." Alois remarked, lying on Ciel's double bed, rewatching Tangled with him. They were going to comic con the next day, as Flynn and Rapunzel, from their current favourite movie, Tangled. Ciel sighed.

"We both know that's just an excuse for you to flounce around in that dress. How I let you talk me into this, I have no idea." Alois laughed, and got up to get changed into the dress. 

"It's because we are both gay as hell, and we love Tangled. Couldn't you picture me as Rapunzel, singing in meadows, making men swoon?" Ciel snorted in response. "Plus, Ciel, you are sooo gay for Flynn, it's so obvious! If you can't have him, then why not be him? Besides, your ass does look pretty nice in those pants!" Alois continued, leering at Ciel. Ciel huffed, and got up to try on his outfit too. Secretly, though, he was glad Alois had noticed. He wondered if his boyfriend had caught him looking a bit longer than necessary in the mirror at his ass. The pants really did shape it nicely.

As he pulled on his shirt, he heard a cry from Alois. He whirled around, just in time to see Alois stumble and crack his head on the side of Ciel's wooden shelf. "Shit!" Alois cursed, grabbing his head. Ciel watched as if in slow motion as his anime figurines fell off the shelf, and his fish tank followed moments after. The plank resting on the shelf crashed into the bed, and time seemed to return to normal. 

"Alois!" Ciel cried, dropping down to his knees beside the groaning blond. Ciel pulled the dress off over Alois' head, and gently ran his fingers through the older boys hair, searching for injuries. A slight bump was forming, but luckily no blood. Ciel ran out into the kitchen to grab an ice pack, and raced back in. He gently placed the pack on Alois's bruise, and planted a kiss on his tear stained cheek. Sitting back, he groaned as he saw the mess. 

"I'm sorry Ciel." Alois apologized in a small voice. 

"Don't worry about it. It shouldn't take too long to clean up." Ciel responded, forcing a smile to try cheer the dejected blond up. Alois looked up, and gave a small smile. They crawled over to the mess, and Ciel lifted up the shelf plank. 

"Crap, my fish!" Ciel cried out, remembering that his orange and blue Fighting fish had also been knocked off. He and Alois dug frantically through the figurines and pile of books next to the bed, looking for the fish. Alois picked up one of the weights under Ciel's bed, and grunted. 

"Jesus, you really were serious about getting some muscle." He remarked, as he dropped the weight behind a book. Ciel jumped up and left the room, returning moments later with a few towels. He placed a towel over a searched piece of damp carpet, and placed his books and figurines atop a second, dry towel. 

As they frantically searched, the pile on the towel grew. It seemed like hours, but took really only minutes, before the fish was found. "Are you fucking serious?!" Ciel growled, as he lifted the weight that Alois had just moved. Beneath it, the fish flopped weakly. "You seriously put a weight on my fish? Your lucky it was right next to the handle, and didn't get crushed!" Alois looked over in horror. Sure enough, there was the fish. Ciel gently placed the fish in the remaining water, and thrust it at Alois. "Fill it up. And don't try to kill it again, for gods sake!" Alois nodded mutely, and he stumbled out of the room, looking terrified at the thought of harming the fish again. 

When Alois returned to the room, he was surprised to see how much cleaner it looked. The shelf was back in place, with most of the figurines dried off. Only two of Ciel's books were wet, and he winced at the curse words and threats that Ciel was muttering as he dried off more figurines. "You are such a fucking nerd." Alois commented, as he carefully placed down the fish tank in its rightful position. 

"Says the gay boy who wants to flounce around in a purple dress." Ciel countered.

"And damn, I'm feeling extra gay towards you right now, just in those boxers and shirt." Ciel froze for a moment. 

"You mean I ran through the house dressed like this? Twice?!" He yelled. "What if someone had seen me?!" Alois giggled. Ciel glared at him for a second, then began to giggle too. The giggles turned into uncontrollable laughter, until the two of them were doubled up, chests heaving as they fought for breath. Eventually, once they calmed down, they looked up at the bed. Almost half of it was wet. Alois turned to Ciel and smirked.

"It's a good thing you're small, otherwise we'd never fit in there and stay dry." Ciel smiled dryly at Alois. 

"We always spoon anyway, dork. We never use that half of the double bed." Alois smiled.

"Can I try on my dress now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I don't have a double bed, so the three of us squeezed onto two mattresses. One of which was also partially wet. And yes, the Alois cosplayer wasn't fully dressed, and neither was I. Fun times, good thing I didn't get caught running through the house half dressed.
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at thewiselittleowl, or at my undertaker blog scarsandmadness. That latter has links to the Ciel and Alois cosplayers. Feel free to message me, and request fics!


End file.
